1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a novel isomeric mixture of benzophenone pentacarboxylic acids or their anhydrides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,548,982 describes a process for the preparation of polyaryl polyparaffins. U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,279 to McCracken et al discloses the preparation of benzophenone tetracarboxylic dianhydrides.